


Seven Stories

by Bibichik



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, The Ruins (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibichik/pseuds/Bibichik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is made to tell the story of how each one of the seven souls made their journey in the Underground, their experiences and how they "fell".<br/>~<br/>Updated every few days. (Depends on whether or not I'm busy) The story will NOT repeat itself, though you'll get to see what happened with each different soul and what makes them different from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale fic and I decided to write this because of an idea I had earlier today. This is what I believe happened with each soul, why they went into the mountain and why they "fell". Feel free to comment below if I made any spelling errors or if you think I should add more tags. This fanfic is also in the second POV, to make the reader feel like they're the ones experiencing the story.

It was a beautiful and sunny day. You were climbing Mt. Ebott, a place with many legends. They say that monsters live underneath the great mountain, and that one day a child climbed it but never came back. You were curious to find out more about the mountain and decided to do some research. You found out that it wasn't that far away from were you lived, so you gathered your supplies and decided to hike the mountain. The next day at dawn, you left without telling anyone, fearing being made fun of for believing in silly legends. But you just had to know the mystery behind the mountain. Mt. Ebott was huge, and you were glad that you decided to leave early. You climbed for almost the whole day, taking some interesting photos and stopping once in a while to rest. When you decided to call it a day, you headed down the mountain. Except you had no idea were you were going. You tried to remember your way back, but it seemed as though you hadn't traveled this area of the mountain yet. Desperate, you made a sharp turn and ended up falling into a hole in the ground. You screamed for a few seconds before you hit the floor. Hard. You started to lose consciousness, but right before you fainted you had the feeling you were being watched... 

~

When you wake up, you noticed that you had actually fallen into a flower bed. You admired the flowers for a while, contemplating them. As always, you weren't in a rush. You were known for being a patient person by your friends and family, always calm and collected. You stay there a little while before you go in deeper into the mountain, taking in your surroundings as to not get lost again. You reach a dark room and decide against your better judgement to go in. In the middle of the room a flower pops out and greets you. 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey the Flower! You must be new here, right?"

"Yes", you answer, even though never in your life you imagined you would have a conversation with a flower.

"Well, down here the more LOVE you have the stronger you become. And here we share LOVE through 'friendliness pellets'", said Flowey, as he readied some "friendliness pellets".

You felt a little skeptical at first, but decided to go with it anyways.

"Huh. Okay then", you said as you got ready to catch the pellets. 

When they actually hit you however, you felt intense pain and could barely stand. Flowey's face changed considerably, turning into the kind of face that a really annoying boss monster in a video game would have. 

"YOU IDIOT. DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD HELP YOU? D I E", said Flowey, as he pointed even more of those annoying pellets at you.

You closed your eyes and braced yourself for impact, but it never came. Instead you saw a goat monster throw flames at the flower, who flew off in a rather comical manner. 

"What a poor, pitiful creature...", said the monster. You thought she had an interesting appearance, like....a goat mom! You giggled a little bit before she noticed you. 

"Why, hello there! It seems that you have fallen down here... But not to worry. I shall try to accommodate you in my house", the monster said with a smile. You felt like you could trust her already.

"Thank you, umm...er....", you were about to thank her but you realized that you didn't have her name. When she noticed her mistake, she started blushing embarrassingly. 

"Oh my, I haven't even introduced myself... My name is Toriel", she said. 

"Well then, thank you Toriel"

"It is my pleasure", she smiled sweetly. You felt like being trapped down here wouldn't be so bad. 

You followed her to the other room, where you saw her solve a puzzle and open a door. You noticed that the other room had some switches in the walls. 

Toriel noticed your confusion, and she said "Do not worry my child, I will help you solve this puzzle. As a matter of fact, the Ruins are full of puzzles that you need to solve. That said, I think it would be best if we stick together for now".

"Okay!", you said excitedly. You had never solve puzzles like this before and you were really excited. 

Throughout all the rooms Toriel helped you solve puzzles, and you were glad she found you. You secretly hoped all the monsters underneath the mountain were this nice. When you finished the last puzzle (which wasn't that hard, considering it was just walking to the end of the room while Toriel secretly watched you) Toriel was looking a little nervous. 

"What's wrong?", you asked concerned.

"Oh it's just that I have to do groceries, but I don't wanna leave you alone..."

"I'll be fine! Just point me to the direction of your home and I'll walk there"

"Well... I guess it'll be okay", Toriel said, and she spent the next few minutes explaining how to get to the end of the Ruins. 

"Okay, I think I got it".

"Yes, and remember that if you're hungry you can use some Gold to buy from the spiders or just ask a monster like Vegetoid. Oh but... Do you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon?"

"Hmm... I actually like both"

"Both hmm... What an interesting child!", she said before laughing softly and patting your head affectionately. Once she left for groceries, you continued on your journey. You met some interesting monsters and even made friends with some Froggits that were all together in a room. 

But even through all this you still had the feeling of being watched. You started looking around but you didn't see anybody. You thought you were being paranoid, but just as you were about to reach Toriel's house something made you stop. You noticed that a little vine was stuck to your foot. When you went down to grab it, the ground shifted and another an bigger vine wrapped itself around your neck. 

"What the-"

"YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE GETTING AWAY DID YOU?!", Flowey screamed and started laughing maniacally. 

"Hey! Let me go, I didn't do anything to you!"

"That's what you think! I always tried getting affection from that hag and even though I tried so much nothing worked. I never felt anything. And now... I'M GONNA MAKE IT SO YOU DON'T FEEL ANYTHING E V E R A G A I N!"

"NO! S-STOP! Please...", you said as you ran out of breath. You gasped for air and tried to kick the vines away, but that only bought you more time before your impending demise. 

"T-Toriel...I'm sorry...... I couldn't...... I wasn't........strong.......enough......", you say as you start to black out. You feel yourself drop to the floor with the vines still around your neck. You hear someone calling out to you, most likely Toriel desperately trying to reach you. But you know she won't make it. And as patient as ever, you wait until your final moment. Just before you die, you hear a sad voice say something. You couldn't hear very well but you understand what she had said. 

"M-My child....I-I'll miss y-you....."


End file.
